star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble (Class)
Noble Members of the noble class use their intelligence and natural charisma to make their way in the galaxy. From true royalty to elected officials, military commanders to crime lords, traders, merchants, ambassadors, holovid starts, and influential corporate magnates, character types who appear in the noble class are varied and numerous. Some bring honor to the name. Others are sly, treacherous, and dishonorable to the core. With a winning smile, a golden tongue, a powerful message, or a knack for making compromises, the noble commands respect, makes friends, and inevitably influences people. Exploits Most nobles wind up in dangerous situations because of something they believe in or because their job calls for it. Others hope to use their negotiating talents to navigate a course through the troubles around them, or seek to find profit in the troubles of others. Whatever their initial motivations, nobles usually wind up taking to a cause and a goal that sustains them through the roughest missions. An adventuring noble might be a senator’s aide, a free trader, a diplomat, a true prince or princess, or an outlaw lieutenant. nobles often feel responsible for others, though some consider themselves to be better than those around them. Characteristics The noble fosters feeling of good will and honesty, or at least the illusion of such, to succeed. Where other classes shoot first, the noble starts out asking questions and hopes to finish by negotiating a deal. The noble believes she can be more effective with words and deeds than with violence, though some draw a blaster when push comes to shove. The noble is more comfortable in civilized regions of space, where law and order have some meaning. Of all the classes, nobles have the best diplomatic and bargaining skills. They’re good talkers, negotiators, and bluffers. They have a knack for inspiring others, and they make good leaders. Background Nobles come to their profession in a variety of ways. Altruistic nobles believe it is their duty and responsibility to serve and lead. More selfish nobles seek the fame, wealth, and power often associated with the positions they aspire to. Power-hungry nobles take advantage of the system and wind up helping others only to help themselves. The halls of power are calling. How the noble answers can make all the difference. Noble Heroic Class Traits Attack Bonus: A Noble’s attack bonus is equal to her level x 0.75 and rounded down. Defense Bonuses: A Noble receives a +1 class bonus to Reflex Defense, and a +2 class bonus to Will Defense. Hit Points: A Noble receives hit points equal to 18 + her Constitution modifier at 1st level and 1d6 + her Constitution modifier at each additional level. Force Points: A Noble receives Force Points equal to 5 + one-half her character (rounded down) at 1st level and every time she gains a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Trained Skills: A Noble is trained in a number of skills equal to 6 + her Intelligence modifier. Class Skills: The Noble has the following class skills. Deception, Gather Information, Initiative, Knowledge (all taken individually), Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Ride, Treat Injury, Use Computer. Starting Feats: A Noble receives the following feats at first level. Linguist, Weapon Proficiency (pistols), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). Bonus Feats: At each even-numbered level a Noble gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and she must meet any prerequisites for that feat. Armor Proficiency (light), Cybernetic Surgery, Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Surgical Expertise, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons), Weapon Proficiency (rifles). Talents: At first level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, a Noble selects a talent from one of the Noble talent trees (Influence, Inspiration, Leadership or Lineage). She must meet any prerequisites of the chosen talent. Credits: A noble starts play with 3d4 x 400 credits.